


Cat curse

by pizzz_10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cat Ears, Curses, Cute, Dean Hates Witches, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the things witches has done to Dean this is the wrost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat curse

Dean is absolutely pissed. If ever there's another case involving witches, he's not getting involved, because this is the last damn straw. 

"It could of been worse you know." 

"Sam what the hell could be worse then this." Dean said pointing to the cat ears on his head. That's right, a witch thought it would be funny to give him cat ears and if that wasn't bad enough, she give him a tail also.

"Well she could of turn you into a whole cat."

"Well if she turned me into a whole cat, I would still be able to go out in public, with this, I can't. witch means your going have to go get the food this time." Dean says as he's pulling up at a near by Burger King.

"Fine..Do you want the fish sandwich?" Sam asked smirking. If looks can kill Sam would be a pile of ash. "Get the fuck out and go get me a whopper before I punch you."  
******************************

When they got back to the bunker, They were at the table eating, well Dean was eating, Sam really wasn't, though his salad was in front of him. He was too busy staring at Dean's ears and tail. He really wanted to touch them to see how they felt. 

Sam couldn't really resist, so he reached over to Dean and touch them. Dean frozed when he was about to take another bite of his burger. "Sam what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see how they feel." He started rubbing them a bit. "Well stop it's weird."

"Wait, hold on." Sam then toke his other hand and gently grabbed the tail and stroked it lightly. This made Dean make a sound neither of them expected. He hissed.

After that Dean immediately covered his mouth. 

"Did you...just hiss? If you can hiss, does that mean you can purr?"

"Sam I-" Dean was cut off when he felt Sam scratching his ear. It actually felt good. So good that he did started to purr. Sam smiled, he loved that he was able to get that kind of sound out his brother. 

"good kitty." Dean pulled back once he heard those words and glared at his brother. "Don't call me that."

"What?"

"You know what."

"Oh, you mean kitty." Sam was  
Enjoying this way too much."Well I got go to the store and get more groceries." He said getting the car keys and heading towards the door. "Try not to scratch the furniture, while am gone."

"Shut up!" 

 

When Sam got back, he went to the kitchen and got a glass. Once he set it on the table, he went to of the grocery bags and got out the milk. Once he's done pouring it, he calls Dean.

"What it is." Dean says walking in.

"I got more milk while I was out."

"And?"

"There's a glass for you on the table." Dean see it and growls a little. "You think this is funny?"

"No, I just thought you would like some." Dean mumbles something under his breath, before going to the table. He takes the glass and takes a small sip. Dean doesn't remember milk tasting really good, he takes another sip. "Did you put something in here?"

"No." 

"Then why does it taste better then before?"  Dean takes one more sip and just drinks the whole thing. 

"Do you want more?"

"Yes." Dean said sounding defeated. Sam grins and pets his ears, before getting out the milk again.  

After about three glasses, Dean seems much more relax. So relax he doesn't mind when Sam touches his ears anymore. "Such a good kitten." Sam praises kissing his cheek. "I swear you must of put something in there."

"No, it's just the spell having an effect on you, are you tired?"

"Yeah, a little bit." 

"You wanna take a nap?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sam picks him up bridal style and carries him over into the living room and sets him on the couch. "I'll wake you, up in time for dinner." He says and then kisses Dean on his cheek again.

Sam went back into the kitchen. He went to one of the grocery bags and toke out the stuff, he brought for dinner tonight.  
************************

At 7:30 Sam was putting out the plates. After that, he went into the living room to go get his brother. 

When he saw Dean curled up on the couch still sleeping, he thought he looked so cute. "Hey Dean, time to wake up, dinner ready." He gently shook his shoulder. "Huh, what?"

"I said it's time to eat."

"Good, am starved." Dean sat up and stretched a little before getting off the couch and going into the dining room. 

"So what's for dinner?" 

"Shrimp and chicken carbonara." Sam was hoping he wasn't going to get mad at the shrimps part. "Awesome, can't wait to try it." Sam was relieved. He took Dean's plate and started to pile the pasta on there. 

Once Dean got his plate back, he immediately started eating. "Hey not bad, out done yourself Sammy." 

While he was eating, he was also purring a little bit. Sam watched with a smile on his face, He loved making Dean happy. He reached up and scratched the cat ears, making the purring louder. 

"Hey can I have some more please?"

"Sure baby." He answered taking the plate again to refill."

After he finished the second plate, he was full. "That was so good Sam." 

"Glad you liked it baby." 

"Hey Sam?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Could you..um maybe scratched my ears again?"

"Sure baby." Sam picked him up out of the chair and settled him in his lap, Then filled out Dean's request.

"Such a pretty kitty, love your purring, one of the sweetest sounds I ever heard you make." Sam was also started to pet his hair a little bit. Sam kissed him on top his head, then cheek and finally mouth. He could still a little bit of the pasta. 

"Wanna play in the bedroom kitten." 

"Fuck yes." With that Sam picked him up again and headed toward their room. 

Sam gently set him on the bed, on his back and started to undo his brother pants, bringing them down and the boxers. He grabbed Dean cock and stroked it making it hard. "Are you going to be a good kitty for me Dean?" 

"S-Sam."

"Come on baby answer me, are you going to be a good kitten."

"Y-Yes." 

"Good, such a sweet kitten. Want me to suck your cock, baby." Dean whimpers and nods. Sam gets on the bed all the way, bends his head down and puts Dean's cock in his mouth. Dean moans and grabs his brother's hair, then thrusting into his mouth. Sam pulls back, letting the cock out his mouth till its at the tip. He licks the head teasingly and kisses it, then puts the whole thing back in his mouth.

"Fuck Sam."

Sam pulls back all the way and let's the whole cock out of his mouth. "What the hell Sam?"

"Don't want you to come yet." The younger brother then grabs Deans legs and pulls the up to his chest, making him expose his hole. 

"Love looking at your pussy, Dean."

"S-Sam, Don't call-" He cut off when he felt Sam lick his entrance. "Going make your pussy all wet for me kitten, get you nice and ready for my cock." Sam went back down and licked Dean's rim. He nipped at a little with his teeth, before pushing his tongue against the rim, trying to make it go in. 

When he got it in, Dean's hole clenched around it, making them both moan. Sam licked the walls and pushed his tongue in and out. "Shit Sam so good, don't stop." Sam sucks on the rim and the puts one finger next to his tongue for a minute, to rub the inside. 

Sam takes his tongue out and strokes the rim with two fingers. Making Dean mewl. "So good for me kitty, making those lovely nosies, you think I can make them louder from fucking you." 

"Y-ye please, Sam, I'll make all the noise you want. J-Just fuck me." 

"Okay, baby. You've been such a good kitten for me. I'll give you what you want. The bigger man reaches the small Drawer beside the bed and gets the lube they keep there. After popping the cap open, he pours the lube on to Dean's hole and spreads it around. Next he takes off his pants and underwear, then putting lube on his cock. Sam lines up with Dean's hole and slowly goes in. Dean starts to mewl again. 

"That's it baby, make all those pretty noises for me." He says as he starts to thrust in and out of Dean's body. "Fuck Dean, so tight for me." Sam takes his cock out and Pushes it back in, in one smooth thrust. He then starts thrusting faster. "Sam I-I need to come, please can I come."

"Yeah, you can come, come for me kitten." With that Dean Mewls again and comes on his chest. Sam swipes through the mess with a finger and let's Dean lick it off. After a few more thrust Sam comes inside him. 

"Fuck, that was good." Dean says tiredly, then yawning. "Is my kitty tired again?"

"Shut up and get out of me." Sam laughs buts does what he says. He spreads Dean's cheeks and watches the come drip out of his worked open hole. He bends down and starts licking it, but his brother pulls away.

"Stop that, am too tired." 

"Okay, I'll let you rest." He gets up off the bed and puts the covers over his brother's body. Bending down, he kisses Deans head and rubs his ears. "Love you kitty."

Sam knows the spell won't last long. But he's going to enjoy it as long as he can.


End file.
